


Game Night

by IncorrectEcho



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectEcho/pseuds/IncorrectEcho
Summary: In an attempt to destress the Echo Fighters, Ken suggests a game night. Some teams get along, some don't.





	Game Night

"ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GOING TO BURN THIS PLACE!" Daisy stormed through the door of the shared Echo dorm after another Smash match. She was completely burned, had several scars, but for some reason her earrings were completely undamaged. "Midgar is such a mess." she exclaimed while throwing Blue Toad in his doggy bench. "It doesn't happen everyday that you get targeted by some ancient god" she growled as she slipped into her comfortable dress. "Sadly, that doesn't apply to all of us" Dark Pit sighed. A book fell off of the shelf, almost hitting him on the head. "Yeah, what's up with that?" Daisy pointed at the obviously haunted bookshelf. "You angered some deity? Is that why your angel wings..." Daisy gestured as if casting a spell "...thingies are black?" "It's Viridi." Dark Pit inhaled. "She's my boss. You wouldn't get it" "I suppose." Daisy shrugged. "Maybe I can soothe her, being a fellow goddess and all." Daisy pointed at her body before she quickly ducked to avoid another incoming book, Theology for Dummies. Daisy shrieked. "Gah, your world is so weird! You're weird, this whole.." Daisy frantically gestured around the room "THING. It's weird."  
"And why do we even have a bookshelf? I don't read anything that doesn't contain the word "Scandal" or "Family Feud" and I'm sure you even can't read." Daisy pointed at Dark Pit. "Or so I heard. Whatever."   
"That would be my idiot counterpart, Pit." Dark Pit stretched himself out on the sofa. "Of course you got an idiot counterpart. I bet he has one too. Oh wait, that's you." Daisy forced out a belittling smile, but she was still visibly angry. "How's the shroom doing?" he asked. "Shroom?" Daisy squinted her eyes. "Oh, you mean Blue Toad? I got him at the start of this contest. I don't like him. Might have him neutered." 

Lucina and Chrom then entered the dorm, as they get shocked slightly, probably from lightning. "Mario Circuit is evil incarnated." Chrom groaned. Lucina whinced. "I fought evil reincarnated to save you in another timeline. It's not something to be taken lightly."

Then Richter and Ken stormed through the door. The two have been buddies as soon as the Echo Project started and quickly found their shared interest of working out. "We nailed that!" Ken shouted, fist pumped. "Holy Water into Shoryuken. Works everytime" Richter retorted, before the two shared a handshake worth a solid 7 on the no-homo scale from 0 to Klance.

Finally, Dark Samus materialized on the couch of the apartment. "I lost. Now it's time for food." she said as she teleported away and blasted the fridge before eating it entirely.

Then Ken looked around the room and saw the usual. Dark Samus sitting in the corner where the fridge usually was, Daisy and Dark Pit arguing about anything at all, Lucina and Chrom silently reading together at the coffee table. Lucina entranced in her mother's tactician book and Chrom reading about the newest lawnmowers and at the window, Richter throwing bottles of Holy Water at the crows outside. Some of them really needed a hobby, or a friend. 

"OK guys, this just popped into my brain, but how about a game night? Ken pointed through the room. "Take some time to destress, don't think about fighting all the time" Ken clapped in his hands like an elementary school teacher, which was mostly Ken's role as the big brother of the Echo Fighters. Since he was famous as the original clone, all Echoes looked up to him in some way. 

"Sure hotstuff" Daisy exclaimed while sitting upside down in the only chair in the room. "Interacting with these people here and watching them embarass themselves?" Dark Pit moaned "No better way to spend the night." he continued, smirking. Lucina and Chrom hi-fived. They've paired-up in war before, but no war would prove to be bloodier than a party with all the Echo Fighters involved. Richter also nodded and Dark Samus purred in delight and gave a thumbs up.

"Then we'll do that, but now it's time for your next matches. Daisy, you're up at Flat Zone X" "Sweet, I love Lucina's home stage" she said, still with her legs bend over the back of the chair. "Dark Samus, you have a doubles match with Richter at Luigi's Mansion. Remember to spam those Neutral Bs like we discussed." Dark Samus and Richter nodded in unison. "Lucina is up for an Elite Smash match at the Omega Coliseum." Lucina raised her sword in the air, which damaged the lamp on the ceiling. "And the rest of you can test a new stage called Mario Pissing." Dark Pit groaned. Chrom chuckled. "He said pissing" "If you're looking for me" Ken continued "Always" Daisy interrupted, giving Ken a suggestive wink. Ken shrugged and finished his sentence. "I'll be in Training to gear up some new combos. Good luck and I'll see you all at game night in an hour." 

After the hour had passed, all of the Echo Fighters slowly dripped back into the apartment. Lucina won and so did Dark Pit and Chrom, although Dark Pit noted that "On Mario Pissing, there are no winners". On the other hand, Daisy lost to a lion cage combo and Dark Samus didn't understand the meaning of Team Attack, leaving Richter damaged with a barrage of projectiles. "Just dodge them if they bother you so much man" Dark Samus said carrying Richter through the doorway. 

Ken welcomed the gang back and explained the game night. "Ok, all eight of us are gonna be competing in duos in various games." Daisy counted heads in the room "You mean seven." "No, I'm counting Blue Toad. He's part of the team." Ken pointed at the shroom locked in the doggy bench. "Blue Toad doesn't even have sentience." Daisy scoffed. "He does" "Didn't notice" Daisy shrugged. "Just like you didn't notice with Dark Pit?" Ken asked. "Can't help it he's so lifeless. You sure he isn't still a Spirit?" Daisy pondered. Dark Pit smacked her on the head. "You think Spirits can do that?" Dark Pit smugly asked. "Yes, in fact, I've been slapped harder by literal ghosts." 

"Dark Pit and Daisy, you'll be a team for the first game of charades." Ken pointed them to the couch. "Just so you know, my pinky stands for Beyonce. Everything goes from there. She's the perfect frame of reference." Daisy went through the tactics with her newfound teammate. "Who's Beyonce?" Dark Pit replied. Daisy looked shocked. "I thought you knew all goddesses?" Another book fell off of the shelf, making a bit of a fake coughing sound. "Man, we're going to lose." Meanwhile, Ken had already assigned the other teams. "Richter teams up with Lucina, Chrom and Dark Samus will form the third team and I will team up with Blue Toad myself" 

"You all know how this works right?" Ken asked. "Dr. Mario has written down several objects on these cards, and one teammate has to describe the object to their other teammate." "We know how this works. And I'm a bunch of parasites in a trenchcoat" Dark Samus spoke with as much contempt in her voice as her self-invented voice computer allowed her. "That's such a cool band name" Daisy spoke under her breath. "A buuunch of parasiiiayayayates in a trèèénchcoat" she whispered to herself.

First up was Ken, who paired up with Blue Toad. "Okay little guy, let's win this" Ken smiled at Blue Toad before taking the first paper out of the hat. Ken looked at the paper that said "Bruce Willis" and started the time. "Die Hard, Welcome to the party, actor, super ripped!" "Bruce. Bruce....Bruce.... WILLIS!" Blue Toad screamed, with the familliar Toad scream coming out with the excitement. "Yes!" Ken shouted and picked the next paper, saying "Rachel Green". "Was in Friends, blonde lady, shouldn't have ended up with Ross" Ken kept murmuring about Ross after that. Blue Toad then yelled the answer "RACHEL" "Good, that's the first part. Second part is a color." Ken pointed. "BLUE" Blue Toad yelled from his gut. "Not that color." Ken gestured Blue Toad to keep guessing. Blue Toad looked at him with an expression of pure bewilderment. "What do you mean "Not blue?" "Time's up" Lucina said. "GREEN." Ken yelled. "I meant GREEN" "Never heard of that." Blue Toad crossed his arms. "So you thought Rachel Blue was a name?" Ken cooled down, but still visibly confused at Blue Toad. "Didn't she write Crazy-Ex Girlfriend?" Blue Toad asked. "That's Rachel Bloom." Dark Pit interrupted. "I hate that show." Daisy grumbled. "They never paid me for using my story" Dark Pit was surprised at the connection. "Luigi was a raging alcoholic with self-esteem issues?" he asked. "And Italian too." "Huh." Dark Pit looked as if he had an epiphany. "It makes a certain sense."

"Okay then." Ken shrugged, "Next up are Richter and Lucina. Let's see what the two of them can do as a team." Ken took over as the timekeeper. Lucina drew the first card. "Minerva" "Hopefully I educated her enough on the Greek gods." Dark Pit said to Daisy. "Poor Richter doesn't stand a chance though." "Okay Dark Pit said this was the goddess of wisdom but my friend..." Lucina started "Must be Minerva then. Alucard named his werewolf after her!" Richter immediately guessed. "Oh that is so cute! My friend named her wyvern after her!" Lucina replied. "Wyverns are the best!" Richter did a thumbs up. "So cute!"   
"Ok ok ok next one iiiiiis" Lucina reached for the paper that said "Jorts" "Ooooh I love these" Lucina reacted. "They're like tiny pants" she gestured around her legs "but they're made of denim and I want a pair." "I did not teach her enough fashion sense yet" Daisy leaned towards Dark Pit. Lucina continued. "And it has this weird name, combining the fabric and the lenght." "JORTS" Richter continued "Fashion is funny like that." Lucina beamed "Can't to learn more about that now that I'm not fighting in a war." "You only need two things and that's denim and scissors." Richter showed off his outfit. "And that's time!" Ken interrupted. "Two points for you!" "Oh wow, you should teach me how to do that!" Lucina started pulling a loose thread on her own outfit. "Sure, let's go right now. If you tell me about that wyvern." Richter took her hand. "Oh yes, she's called Minerva as I said and she..." Lucina continued talking in the distance. "Good to hear they're finally going to bone." Daisy said. Chrom chuckled "Haha, yeah, they're gonna play with the werewolf. I get it. Bone. I mean. What else could it be?" Chrom asked. "You know, boning. Special hugging. S-supporting." Dark Pit glanced at Chrom. Chrom's eyes shot wide open and stood up from his chair before being called back into the room by Ken   
"Okay Chrom, you're up with Dark Samus." Chrom walked to the table where Dark Samus was waiting. "Okay so who takes the paper and who guesses?" Chrom asked. "I don't guess. I know." Dark Samus said. "Take the paper, paper boy." "If you want so." Chrom reached for the paper. "Oh. That's a tough one." "You can pass" "Pass". Chrom picked a new one. "Oh, I know this one. This is...wait no. I'm mixing things up. Pass" "Try to describe the word next time." Dark Samus gave a tip. "Will do." Chrom sighed and picked another paper. "Uhh first part is another word for angry, second part is not off and theeeen the first letter of the alphabet" Dark Samus immediately replied "Madonna" "Next one. This is the friendly honey making insect, not off again and then the first letter of the alphabet" "Beyonce" Daisy looked as if she looked into the camera in a mockumentary. "Almost time" Ken warned Chrom "Last one then. Synonym for certain. Synonym for holding someone captive and the last part sounds like the plural of the synonym of house" "Sher. Lock. Holmes" "AND TIME!" Ken shouted. "That's three points for this unlikely duo." "No idea who these people are." Chrom admitted. 

"Then there's only one team left." Daisy glared at Dark Pit. "I'll pick the cards though." Dark Pit replied. "I have a certain way with words." "If you insist." Daisy slapped her face to keep herself awake while jumping up and down in the air. Dark Pit picked the first piece of paper. "Psychologist most famous for coining the term Oedipus Complex. Early modern era. Expressionism." "Sigmund Freud." Daisy exclaimed. "Little bitch." "More like genius." "Next one is an amazing Renaissance painter, painted the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel but also made wonderful statues such as the David." "Michelangelo aka best ninja turtle." Daisy replied. "Of course." Dark Pit wasn't surprised at Daisy's vast knowledge of the lore around New York's sewer dwellers. "Last one is an ocean dweller that takes the shell of others to protect its back." "Hermit crab. That's the bitch." Daisy cited the Tumblr post that she saw in multiple Twitter threads on the site's best work. "And I think that's time." "Yup." Ken confirmed Daisy's suspicion. 

"That was a pretty swell game. We've seen several tactics regarding communication, finding eachother in the heat of competition, we learned about color" Ken glared at Toad and then looked at Lucina and Richter, who entered the living room in eachothers clothes. "And even fashion." "And we learned the power of an abrupt ending." Daisy added. "I don't think that was in any of these rounds." Ken retorted confused. "Sure." Daisy ended the conversation. "Round 2!" Ken added. His phone bleeped. "Aww, too bad guys. You got called for your next round of Smash." Ken shared the text on his phone. "Richter and Chrom are up at Gerudo Valley, Dark Pit and Daisy go to Luigi's Mansion, Looks like I'm up at Wuhu Island. Lucina, you got called in for a match on Battlefield. Dark Samus can go do whatever she wants, she's not on the schedule for the next ten minutes. Good luck."


End file.
